pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy Dictionary
Welcome! This page helps you know more about in-roleplay items ^^ Feel free to add your items! # * 4:00 PM: The time of day Momo HATES, because no matter what she's doing is important or not, Camilla always tries to give her a nap. Momo tends to mention this a lot, and this is the number one reason why she cries a lot. Don't worry, Momo, Daisuke can protect you. A *'Academy Purple:' theme color of PriPara Idol Academy. *'Ajimi-mode:' Being very excited about something and acting like Ajimi. *'Ajimi-phobia: '''The phobia of seeing Ajimi or any other gobi idol that takes its name from Hibiki Shikyoin's fear. *'Airy-upgrade: Not available yet *'''Ancient Song: This is a song sung by Kami Jewel Story protagonists. B * Belirolls: 'The best ship * '''Blessing Awakened: '''Unknown C *'Cyalume Ribbon: An accessory that boosts the abilities of any idol. There are currently 12 Cyalume Ribbons, but only one ribbon was obtained. It is said that when the 12 Ribbons will be gathered the path to an Idol Rank higher than all the ranks currently known will be open, but it's to be confirmed. *'Cyalume Sticker' - a sticker item used by idols, mostly from the Symphonata Production, to enable their Cyalume Change to glow into one color instead of the usual multi-color. D *'Deactivating a Vocal Doll:' This occurs when a Vocal Doll snaps or runs out of energy. It consists in being stuck sleeping and being awakened only with a miracle. *'Decibel' - (n.) is a logarithmic unit used to express the ratio of two values of a physical quantity, often power or intensity. (adj.) In DUS, it is often used by Arachne to describe idols with such horrible singing voices. *'Distance Awakening path:' A series of awakenings considered Haruka Bokerdole's signature path. No other idol could reach it. *'Dumbroll:' A special drumroll for especially stupid moments. *'DUS' - abbreviation for Dress Up! Sonata. E *'Eternal Awakened:' The first and only awakening of the Distance Awakening path. Its power is beyond imagination. *'Eternal Energy:' An upgraded Vocal Energy only Eternal Awakened uses. It gives the user the skill to do anything beyond even goddess powers, but runs out by using it. If it almost runs out, the Vocal Doll will be temporarily deactivated until it automatically restores. If it completely runs out, the Vocal Doll dies, and can't be brought back to life. *'Eclipse Awakening Path: '''An awakening path used only by Eclipse Bokerdole. Not much is known right now but it appears to have something to do with the moon. F *'Fairy-tale Smash:' A smash that consists in hitting very hard the target with a plate. Its name comes from Otoha Takanashi's (Pretty Rhythm) catchphrase, Fairytale, since she shouted it while smashing Momo/Chisato *'Friendticketophobia '- the phobia of exchanging Friends Tickets. G *'Goddess Awakened: It has the power of a goddess. It is the second awakening of the Reboot Awakening path. *'''Gobi - also known as sentence ender. The term is used to describe people who ends their sentences (e.g. Hello there, kulu) in a unique or cute manner. H *'Hibiki-fall:' Falling while sitting on a chair, making it fall with you, then crashing hard on the ground. This takes its name from Hibiki Shikyoin's reaction to Mirei's "PRIIIIIIIIIIII!" in episode 82. *'HiME Awakening Path: '''A path only twelve idols can use. Non-vocal dolls can receive the mark to use the path. Yuki and Nao are the only ones known to use the path. Being chosen for the path has a great cost: The person that the idol using holds dearest. The users of the path are forced to fight each other in an event known as the carnival. The only known level is Marked Awakening. Users are born Marked Awakened. *'Happiness Awakening Path: Not much is known about this path yet. It is a special Awakening Path only Kotori can do. Although uncomfirmed, it seems to have something to do with flowers and birds. I J * 'Jewelry Awakening Path: ' The path used by Kanata Bokerdole. The only mentioned awakening is Crystal Awakened. Unlike any other path, the user can transform into different awakenings she's acquired. Usually Kanata just stays in Crystal form, though. * 'Jewelry Badges: '''Mysterious badges needed for Kanata to transform into her different awakenings. * '''Jewelry Pass: '''A special PriPass Miracle Pact only used by Kanata. The pass activates Kanata's Jewelry Badges so she can switch awakening forms. * '''Jewelry Wand: '''A special wand that helps Kanata cast spells and use magic. * '''Jumpscare Hug- '(n.) A hug (usually used by Sakutaro) where the user appears from seemingly nowhere and hugs someone from behind. K *'''Kululu's Spiral Gun - a device (similar to that of a gun) that shots out curry. *[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Kami_Jewels Kami Jewels]: '''These are Ancient stones with the form of a heart that awakes your kami power. L * '''Lunar Airy: '''A signature Airy used only by Mizuki and Mirazuki (See '''Mira-Name). This airy can only be done under specific circumstances which are currently unknown. M *'Main Awakening path:' All the Awakenings of a Vocal Doll (Unawakened, Awakened, Radiant, Princess, Paradise, Aurora, Royal, Symphonia). Some other secret awakenings can be reached too, and are part of Side Awakening paths. *'Mira-Name:' Future versions of the idols, like Mirazuki and MiraHaru. *'MIZUki: '''A tree in Mizuki's world (Underworld) which grows a magical water that can cure wounds and revive certain people if put into their mouths less than 5 mins after their death. N *'Nerd-phobia''' - (n.) fear of nerds. Usually, used by Arachne to describe her fear of Akane's nerdy character. (v.) to attack using academics or computations. *'Nanodesu - '(n.) Yuki's gobi. O P *'Paradise Awakened:' The 5th Main Awakening, and the luckiest one. *'PIA:' PriPara Idol Academy. *'PIAlume Airy:' A customizable Cyalume Airy exclusive to the students. *'PIAlume Fairy:' Check out PIAlume Airy. *'PIAPass:' Customizable and upgraded version of the PriPass exclusive to the students. *'Princess Awakened:' The darkest awakening of a Vocal Doll. The Vocal Doll will always get mad at others. It's the 4th Main Awakening. *'Prism-Voice: '''A legendary voice which everyone can do if they wish to reach someone's heart. However, some rare people use it more often than others. *'Paradise Charm: A special Cyalume Charm with a lot of strange power inside it. This charm is only owned by members of Paradise Dream. *'''Paradise Awakening Path: '''An Awakening path used by Sango Bokerdole, it is mentioned Sango is trying to reach the first known awakening, The Starry Awakening. *Prism Rush:' The ability of an idol to gain skates and skate through a crowd and change their glowstick color *'Prism Jump:' The main appeal of a Prism Show Q R *'Radiant Awakened: The 3rd Main Awakening. The Vocal Doll will always be in Cyalume mode, with radiant coords. *'''Reboot: This can occur anytime after a Vocal Doll awakens. It completely resets the memories of a Vocal Doll and herself. This could also bring to a Side Awakening path, Secret Awakening. *'Resound Cyalume Ribbon:' A Cyalume Ribbon with the power to make a Prism Voice resound everywhere. It's worn by Haruka Bokerdole. S *'SC:' Abbreviation of Student Council. *'Secret Awakened:' An Awakening reachable only via Reboot. It has enough power to reach a goddess. It is the first awakening of the Reboot Awakening path. *'Side Awakening paths:' Awakenings that are 'optional' and that can be reached in particular ways. Some example are Distance and Reboot Awakenings. T U V *'Vocal Energy:' The real source of life of a Vocal Doll. If the Vocal Doll was born from dreams, the energy is restored by things she likes. If she was born from despair, the energy is restored by things she hates. If the energy runs out, the Vocal Doll is considered dead. However, the energy can still be restored after it runs out, but it requires a lot of time because it decreases fast. The only known awakening to not use it is Eternal Awakening, which uses Eternal Energy. *'Vocal Demon: '''A demon created almost identically to a despair born Vocal Dolls. They, however, only require Death Energy to survive, which is restored by what thing that Yuki put darkness in to create them. W X Y * '''Yaoi Cookies- '(n.) Strange cookies that have had special aphrodisiacs that attract primary sources of testosterone to other primary sources of testosterone. Z Category:Browse Category:Useful pages Category:Important Pages Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Dictotionary